


My teacher

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Riding, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is Colins teacher.  But that doesn't stop him from wanting and having him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My teacher

“Mr. Padalecki” Colin moaned, his head tilted back as Jared nipped at his throat.

“Shhh wouldn’t want anyone to hear your slutty little moans for me” Jared smirked as Colin whimpered.

Adjusting him a little Jared started rocking the 18 year old over his lap, cock buried deep inside him.

“Feels just so good” He gasped as Jareds cock hit his prostate.

“I know it does, but if you want to keep this going then you better keep quiet”

Colin nodded as Jared held onto his hips, moving them exactly where he wanted them.

When Colin started college he was nervous as hell, being away from home and everything. All of his classes were really cool too, each one with a pretty awesome teacher as well. His English teacher was completely something else though. He had just turned 30, had longer than normal brown hair, dimples and eyes that were just on the right side of perfect. Needless to say Colin was gone.

Every girl and gay guy lusted after him, none of them getting any more attention then any other. So Colin thought it was all just a bust, maybe he was married or seeing someone. Until one day when Colin had gotten detention.

It was a normal day and Jared had given him a worksheet to do while he watched over. One moment they were talking about sports and the next Colin had blurted out the question of the teacher sexuality.

~*~

“I don’t see what that has to do with English” Mr. Padalecki had said, crossing is arms.

“I’m sorry, just every one is wondering since nearly everyone is lusting after you and you don’t pay them any attention”

“Well they are my students, I legally can’t have anything with any of them”

“But you want to?” Colin asked before he could stop himself.

“With just a specific student, but as I said”

“Who?”

“Colin why are you so intent on this?”

Colin blushed and ducked his head, looking back at the paper. “Sorry Mr. Padalecki, I’ll stop asking”

“Colin, I can’t and I know you want to”

Snapping his head up he looked at Jared, mouth gaping.

“Me?”

“As I said” He said, in a ‘that’s final’ tone.

~*~

It was a few weeks later that Jared had made his move. One of the other gay guys in his class, Brock, had started hitting on Colin. He wasn’t that bad looking so Colin started talking to him, nothing more. Then just as the bell rang Jared asked Colin to stay behind for a word.

~*~

Once the class had cleared out Jared sat on his desk and made a come hither motion with his finger.

“You wanted to speak with me?”

“What is the deal with you and Mr. Kelly?”

“No offense Mr. Padalecki, that really isn’t any of your business”

“I don’t think he’s right for you”

“And who is?” Colin asked, raising his chin a little.

Jared sighed and looked around the hall for a moment before pulling Colin to him, kissing him deeply. When they broke apart Colins breathing was heavy, his cock hard in his pants.

“Mr.P?”

“I can’t have you, shouldn’t have you, but you are mine” He breathed out before kissing him again.

~*~

It was a few days later that they really talked about what was going to happen. No one could know what was going on, know that they were together. Colin was the age of consent but Jared was still his teacher.

“Always feel so good around me baby boy” Jared purred pulling Colin down into a kiss.

Colin moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jared was still for the most part dressed, his pants and boxers just pushed down. The younger male on the other hand all the way naked on his lap in his teachers chair. It was a risk but it was one of Colins biggest fantasies since they started the relationship.

“Do you want to come for me baby?” Jared asked, wrapping one of his large hands around Colins cock.

“Fuck yes, gonna come for you” He panted, shooting over his stomach and chest.

“Mmmm you always come so nice for me” He moaned as he continued to fuck into Colins pliant body.

“Want you to come” Colin moaned, kissing Jared.

A few more thrusts later Jared complied, coming hard into the condom.

Once they were cleaned up and Colin was dressed again, back in his lap though they were making out gently.

“Only three and a half more years right?” Colin said when they pulled away from each other.

“Unless you get bored of me before then”

“Never” Colin said, his eyes widening.

“Just making sure” He smiled and kissed him again. “We need to go though”

“Really?” He asked sadly.

“Really, the janitorial staff will be here soon”

“Ok” Colin sighed lightly, kissing him again before getting off his lap.

“Don’t look so sad, we’ll get away for a weekend soon”

“I know, I just wish we could be together more”

“I know” Jared said, standing up and pulling him for another small kiss. “I know”


End file.
